Shiro Sano
is a Japanese actor, director, and musician. In 1975 he joined the troupe Shakespeare Theater as a founding member and has always remained active in theater regardless of his film and television career. Personal * He was born in Yamanashi City but moved to Matsue, Shimane. * Author Keigo Higashino based the main character from his mystery novel Yougisha X no Kenshin on Sano's "intelligent man" image. The novel won Higashino the 134th Naoki Prize, his first in five nominations. * He is 5' 9¼" tall (176cm). * His blood type is B. * He enjoys scuba diving. Filmography * 1986 To Sleep so as to Dream ... Uotsuka * 1988 Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis ... Junichi Narumi * 1988 Seven Days War ... Yashiro * 1988 Tomorrow ... Shoji Nakagawa / Yae's bridegroom * 1989 Lucky Sky Diamond ... Doctor * 1989 Four Days of Snow and Blood ... Yasuhide Kurihara * 1989 A Festival of Dreams ... Yuzo Kishi * 1989 Violent Cop ... Yoshinari * 1989 Circus Boys ... Hiroshi * 1990 The Legend of Zipang ... Bunshichi * 1990 Ware ni Utsu Yoi Ari ... Kikuchi * 1991 Lady Battle Cop * 1991 TVO * 1991 Evil Dead Trap 2: Hideki ... Kurashi * 1991 Bokura no Nanoka-kan Senso 2 * 1991 Shimanto River * 1992 Heya * 1992 Swimming with Tears ... Ryoichi Kokubu * 1992 Red Foliage ... Shunji Muroi * 1992 Netorare Sosuke ... Shinji * 1992 The Rocking Horsemen ... Noritane Itoh * 1993 Gensen-kan Inn * 1993 Waga Aishita Ultraseven * 1993 Haruka, Nosutarujii ... Tutor * 1993 Evil Dead Trap 3: Broken Love Killer ... Tetsuro Muraki * 1993 Rainbow Bridge * 1994 Uneasy Encounters ... Other man * 1994 The Most Terrible Time in My Life ... Masaru Kanno * 1994 It's a Summer Vacation Everyday ... Nariyuki Rinkaiji * 1994 The Mystery of Rampo ... Officer * 1995 Sharaku ... Utamaro * 1995 Stairway to the Distant Past ... Masaru * 1995 Burai Heiya ... Tadao * 1995 Endless Waltz ... Shoji Eda * 1996 Spring and Chaos: The Life Story of Kenji Miyazawa ... Kenji Miyazawa * 1997 Cat's Eye * 1999 Karaoke ... (also writer/director) * 1999 Godzilla 2000: Millennium ... Prof. Shiro Miyasaka * 2001 Pokemon 2001 ... Vicious * 2001 Platonic Sex ... Ishikawa * 2001 Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack ... Haruki Kadokura, Yuri's boss * 2001 Kewaishi ... Kosuke Kitazawa * 2001 The Princess Blade ... Kidokoro * 2002 Picaresque * 2002 Shangri-La ... Kuwata * 2002 Aiki ... Video-ya no kyaku * 2003 Time Limit * 2003 Negotiator ... Lt. Ando * 2003 The Battling Angel ... Ashida * 2004 Kanzen Naru Shiiku: Akai Satsui ... Shinichi Yamada * 2004 Infection ... Kiyoshi Akai * 2004 Godzilla: Final Wars ... Assassin * 2004 Oh! My Zombie Mermaid ... Yamaji * 2005 Solntse ... The chamberlain * 2005 All About My Dog * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Sata's Editor * 2005 The Suspect: Muroi Shinji * 2005 Koi no Karasawagi Drama Special * 2006 Waiting in the Dark * 2006 Vanished * 2006 Atagoal wa Neko no Mori ... Ryukoma (voice) * 2007 Kekkon Sagishi * 2008 Persona * 2008 Team Batista no Eiko * 2008 The Most Beautiful Night in the World * 2008 Kitaro and the Millennium Curse * 2009 Guardian Angel External Links * * * Official Website * Shiro Sano at Japanese Wikipedia * Interview at Cinema Today Category:Actor Category:Director Category:1955 Births Category:Blood Type B